


Those Winchester Boys (Collection of Drabbles)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, light weecest (Sam is 14)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys developed a sexual relationship, covering teenage years, Stanford, and season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Winchester Boys (Collection of Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: If you’ve seen season one, you’re good
> 
> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN #1: Written for the lovely and talented, recuperating verucasalt123. Sending much love and light your way, sweetie!
> 
> AN #2: Thanks to my terrific beta and cheerleader deansdirtybb. Much love to you, bb!

His little brother.  Fourteen and a cock tease already.   He probably didn’t even know; he was that innocent.  Wide, warm hazel eyes, that puppy-dog look, completely natural.  Inviting dimpled grin that was like sunshine when it fell on you.  Smooth pink lips and that delectable mole.  Caramel skin everywhere.  Legs, God, his legs.

Fucking Nevada.  Damn hot.  And Sam, never in anything but tight boxer briefs, a size too small because he was growing out of everything so fast. 

Sam’s pink kitten tongue flicking out to lick up the melting sno-cone. 

Forbidden fruit has to be the tastiest, thought Dean.

*****

He’d seen the looks.  Dean couldn’t seem to stop looking, which was ok.  ‘Cause Dean?  An Adonis.  Not little brother hero worship, here.  Dean was sexy as hell.  And Sam wanted that.  Wanted only that.  He wanted all of Dean.

He’d watched Dean.  Dean with girls behind the stadium.  Dean at night, jerking off.  Dean sparring with him, Sam still ungainly from growth spurts.

But Dean watched him too.  Watched him learn to jerk off himself.  Watched him climb into bed after another “nightmare.”  And woke up to watch Sam give him a blow job, wet and hot and messy. 

*****

Sam stretched out on the bed in the watery sunlight filtering in through flimsy curtains, throwing off the covers.  Glancing over at Dean through still sleepy eyes, he murmured, “Sore, De.”

Dean turned on his side to face Sam, looking over that sixteen year old body.  Taking in limbs he was still growing into, remembering the push of his cock into Sam’s tight perky ass.  Grinning, he replied, “You begged me for it, Sammy.  Five times.”

“Not complaining, De.  Just.  It hurts good.”  Sammy threw his arm around Dean snuggling in, enjoying the little spoon position while he still could. 

*****

“Ngh.  Fuck, Sam!”  Dean bit the pillow beneath his head, the pain a good kind.

“You begged so pretty.”  Sam kept inching his way into his brother, Dean’s hole well lubed and stretched already, but not wanting to hurt him.

“Monster of a cock there, little brother, I just-“ Dean whimpered, trying to relax.  He wanted it.  He’d begged.  Couldn’t stop thinking about Sam finally inside of him. 

“Just what, De?” Sam began a slow thrusting pace, rocking in and out.

Dean saw stars, every drag across his rim shooting pleasure up his spine.  “Want to take it all, Sammy.”

*****

He’s really going.  He meant it.  And dad, well dad just fucked that all to hell.  But my Sam’s gone.  Going.  Same thing. 

I need to breathe.  Fuck that.  I need to drink.  I need to bury this, NOW. 

It’s gonna be good for him.  He didn’t like this life, the hunting part.  I know that.  Don’t understand, but I know.

He said I could come with him.  Ha.  Can’t though.  Not really.  Can’t leave dad.

Be damned if he thinks I won’t check on him, though.  I made a promise. 

‘S gonna be ok.  Sam said.  He promised too. 

*****

I had to.  I had to get out.  Dad and I would have killed each other.  And Dean couldn’t focus on the job.  Hell, I couldn’t focus on anything but Dean.

And the life.  I hate it, fucking HATE it.  Shit motels, no stability, constant danger.  Dean is my only lifeline. 

Have to do something else, to save us both.  And we’ll be ok.  He’s hurt.  I know I hurt him.  Didn’t mean to.  This is the only way I can make it better.  I’m not leaving him.  Just the life.  I love him.

And I promised him.  Always his.  

*****

“Deeper!”  Sam grunted out the command as Dean rocked up into him.

“Little brother, you haven’t seen deep yet,” came the cocksure voice Sam had missed as he felt Dean nail his prostate.  He knew what would push Dean over, quickly.

“Fuck me, Dean.  Abuse my hole, slam into me, split me open and make me your bitch.  Fill me up with your hot spunk, claim me and mark me yours again.”

Thrusting so hard Sam was slamming against the headboard, Dean did just that. 

And then biting into Sam’s shoulder, Dean let himself crest and break, riding it out.

*****

“I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“I know.”

“Wanted you happy.  Never thought about a chick.  Always thought it would be me.”

“I know.  I hurt you.”

“Technically you didn’t break your promise, Sam.”

“Yeah, Dean, I did.”

“We said no other guys.”

“Yeah but Dean, it’s still cheating.  Promise implied no one else.  And I loved her.”

“What?  You…oh.”

“Not like you.  It was...comfort.  I swear, Dean.  What we have.  It’s more than that, always has been.  Always will be.”

“Ok, so now what?”

“I don’t know.  ’m sorry, Dean.  I fucked up.  Forgive me?”

“Trying, Sam.”

*****

Dean forgave.  Fairly quickly.  Having Sam back with him, it was more than he hoped for.  Trust though.  Another issue altogether. 

He didn’t express chick flick type intimacy.  He felt it though.  And Sam knew it.

He also knew Dean was a man of action.  So he started where he had at age fourteen.  No interest in girls.  Dean tried to engage him by flirting with anything in a skirt.  No bites.

Sam just focused everything on Dean.  Naturally reverted to that innocent, shy, geeky, sweet puppy persona that first caught Dean’s attention. 

Dean was truly all he ever wanted.

*****

Still a fucking cock tease.  How did Sam _do_ that?  Dean could feel himself slide every day more into Sam’s gravitational pull.  He could tell it wasn’t an act.  Sam was just being Sam.  Which is all Dean ever wanted, anyway. 

And Sam still had nightmares.  Or guilt.  Or maybe a bit of both.  But crawling into Dean’s bed and waking him with an amazing rim job.  Well.  He was ready to let Sam do whatever he felt he needed to.

Sexy little brother.  And forbidden fruit was damn tasty, he’d learned, smacking his lips after a reciprocal blow job.

  



End file.
